Foreshadowing: Everything In Between
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: ::jumps around:: Another one! Ken&Yolei! And more spoilers to my series!


Everything In Between  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: Another romance...I've got the bug. It's Kenyako! Yay! Kenyako 4 Ever! Yay! ::is carted off by men in white coats.:: I'll be back! This one has more spoilers too!  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Me will never own :(  
  
"Twins? Ouch." Mimi Tachikawa commented helpfully.  
"Two girls." Yolei Ichijouji corrected proudly "Both of them have my hair." She added slyly.  
Mimi crooned "Cool, you have such pretty hair."  
"Thanks," Yolei told her friend.  
"Have you named them yet?" Mimi queried.   
"Yup. The first one is Jennifer, and the second Jacquelyn. And, the cutest thing, Jennifer didn't cry. She just sat there quietly until Jackie came along. Then they blew our eardrums."  
"Ouch," Mimi commented sympathetically. "How's Ken?"  
"He's asleep."  
"You're kidding."  
"No. He just nodded off two minutes ago. I don't blame him."  
"Ah. Well, see you later!"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye."  
Yolei awkwardly hung up the phone beside her hospital bed and sighed loudly, with no one to hear. The nurses had left her alone with the twins and Ken. All three were asleep, some more profoundly than others.   
Ken was in the chair right by the bed, chin on chest. He'd stayed awake as long as he could.  
"Hey," Yolei whispered, poking him on the shoulder. He woke up with a start, blue eyes snapping open swiftly.  
Yolei laughed as he practically fell out of the chair. Retaining as much dignity as possible, he straightened himself, and fixed her with a scolding look. One which she completely ignored.   
"Hah hah. Funny." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Yolei simply laughed again, she could always see past all that. Ken finally broke down and smiled.  
"How'd your phone call go?" he asked softly, taking her hand. She shrugged.  
"We didn't talk long." She replied, and grinned "You'd THINK by this time she'd get married, I mean, come on. She's got men willing to kill to lick the dirt of her boots."  
Ken laughed appreciatively "She doesn't want those people. She'd rather go chasing the other Digidestined. It's like a card game. Should she deal Izzy, Matt, or Tai? Joe's out, he got married."  
"Tai?!" Yolei gasped "Where did you get THAT idea?!"  
"Focused, aren't you." he teased. She grinned girlishly in response.  
Ten years ago this had started. Because ten years ago, they'd both admitted how they felt about each other.  
Ten years ago they had fallen in love.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
Yolei was walking alone on the park path, through what seemed like a blizzard of cherry blossoms. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear and unobscured.  
Inside, she was the exact opposite. Her emotions were a whirlwind of mixed up thoughts and feelings, and she was unable to make sense of them.  
The source of her confusion? The former Digimon Emperor. Ken Ichijouji.   
He was back on their side, or so he claimed. Dais believed him, but the meaning of that was questionable. Ken SEEMED sincere enough, but somewhere in her heart Yolei could not seem to believe him.   
It was strange. The one who had been their worst enemy was now on the team. It was a little too much to take in.  
'Maybe its the fact that I can actually care about him now.' She thought. But no, that was a lie. She'd cared about him even when he'd been trying to annihilate her. Even when he'd been their sworn enemy.  
Something about the hidden loneliness in his eyes had captured her heart.   
And now he was on their side.......  
Very suddenly, she stopped walking. The flowers billowed around her like a veil.   
Through that veil of flowers, she saw the last person she expected to see.  
He was sitting there, on the park bench, looking up at the sky. That loneliness that had captured her showed clearly in those blue eyes that reflected the sky.  
Such an innocent looking picture. The why did pictures keep popping into her mind, pictures of the Digimon Emperor attacking her and her friends, doing awful things to the Digimon-  
'STOP!!' she shouted silently. He's different now, he doesn't want to hurt us anymore, he's on our side...  
No matter how she tried, those thoughts couldn't eliminate those images...  
Then he noticed her.   
He looked at her, and for the first time she could remember, she saw something else in those eyes.   
Life. They weren't the two icy blue eyes she remembered, eyes full of indifference hate and anger.  
But they still held loneliness.   
"Hi, Yolei." He greeted her, breaking off the contact of their eyes. His voice was surprisingly gentle, nothing like the tone Yolei remembered.  
'He's telling the truth.' Her mind said firmly, as if someone else were speaking to her. 'He truly wants you to forgive him.'  
All of her doubts vanished.  
She smiled "Hi Ken. Can I sit down?"  
He looked surprised, but moved aside on the bench as she sat down carefully. He was looking at her curiously, wondering how the anxiety and discomfort on her face only moments before had vanished.   
She smiled kindly, and spoke.  
"So, are you ready to go to the Digital World later on?" she asked casually. He smiled back, more nervously.  
"Yes. I had to leave Minomon at home, he's bouncing off walls in excitement." He said with a grin, and Yolei laughed at the thought of the adorable little In-training doing just that.  
"Poromon's like that too." she responded, and tossed her head, sending her hair back over her shoulder "It's strange how much his personality changes in the Real World."  
A simple, comfortable silence followed Yolei's statement. It was as if they were best friends all of the sudden, when they'd been worst enemies a week ago.  
"Yolei?" Ken asked, breaking the silence.   
"Yes?" she replied lightly, smiling apologetically. He looked worried for some reason.  
"There's something I'd like to tell you." he said quietly.  
'Is this really happening? Cody, where are you when I need a pinch?!' "What?" she asked.  
He bit his lip, apparently trying to decide what to do. He must of decided, because he looked back up at her face.  
"I-I love you Yolei." He confessed "Ever since the first day you came to the Digital World."  
He looked back and the ground, face burning. Yolei could do nothing but stare in shock.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. If he was going to say anything else, he didn't get a chance, because Yolei practically tackled him in a bone-breaking hug. Needless to say, he was startled.  
"Wha-" he exclaimed, but was cut off.  
"Me too Ken." She said solemnly, looking straight into his eyes.   
He smiled.  
In the hail of flowers, two former enemies kissed.  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
~*~ In twelve years.......  
A pair of emotionless blue eyes reflected the dying sun. A pair of eyes mirroring the eyes of the long forgotten Digimon Emperor.  
The girl's gaze did not flicker or waver. A faint breeze tugged at her short ponytail of purple hair. Voices called to her, but she ignored them.  
Then her eyes did flicker. Because before them, a see-through figure had appeared. A familiar figure, though it was twenty-two years younger than what she was used to seeing.  
'Please don't be me.....' it whispered, before vanishing without a trace.  
A small, sad smile tugged at Jennifer Ichijouji's expressionless mask of a face.  
"Jennifer!" the voice was close. Another girl burst out of the bushes, breathing hard and holding her sides. She also sported an extremely annoyed expression. Her purple hair was long, and her gold eyes reflected the sunset.  
"I've called you at least five times," she accused, sticking a finger in Jennifer's face "Then Erin made me come get you."  
Jennifer turned, her face completely expressionless again.  
"I'm coming, Jackie." She said calmly. Satisfied, the other girl turned and bolted back to the campsite.  
Jennifer turned back to the sunset for a moment, the smile returning.  
"All right, Dad. I'll try."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yes, I do have a reason for the whole I've-seen-a-vision thingy. Didya like it?! Review?! PLEEEEAAAASEE!  
The next one is Takari. ::evil grin::  



End file.
